


Cute IT Guy

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller's computer "problems" had started about 3 months ago, which was coincidentally around the time Monty had started. In fact, as Harper had helpfully pointed out several times, it was around about the time Miller had gone from knowing a decent amount about computers to barely knowing how to restart them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute IT Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://hivltge.tumblr.com/post/112034737937/minty-au-prompt

"Your computer broke? _Again?_ " Harper asked Miller as he got off the phone to Monty. Monty wasn’t actually the IT guy because the company was far too small to have a dedicated IT person, however Monty was as good as.

"Yep." Miller replied cagily and Harper raised an eyebrow at him, which he steadfastly ignored.

"You know..." Harper started.

"Don't wanna hear it." Miller interrupted. Miller's computer "problems" had started about 3 months ago, which was coincidentally around the time Monty had started. In fact, as Harper had helpfully pointed out several times, it was around about the time Miller had gone from knowing a decent amount about computers to barely knowing how to restart them.

It wasn't his fault, Miller reassured himself, it was entirely Monty's. If the boy hadn't been so stupidly cute then Miller wouldn't have had to keep breaking his computer to then call Monty to come fix said computer.

Harper, having been Miller's friend for serval years, had clicked on after the third visit from Monty and had since been trying to convince Miller to just talk to the lad, instead of constantly interrupting his actual work.

Now Miller was generally a confident guy, had no problem approaching people he fancied, but something about Monty made him lose his confidence. Miller knew he was good looking. He even talked to Monty, every single time he came. And not just about computers. Like to the point where Miller would actually consider them friends. Yet every time he even considered asking Monty out for a drink he would freeze.

He would take a deep breath and get prepared to blurt it out and couldn't. He would end up holding his breath for a bit before trying to subtle exhale in a way that wasn’t awkward and attention grabbing.

"Hey guys." Monty said with a little wave as he came in and Miller's heart thumped a little in his chest.

"Hey Monty." Miller replied easily and Harper rolled her eyes before returning the greeting.

"Your computer playing up again? That'll be the third time in two week." Monty said.

Miller simply shrugged. "I must be cursed." He replied, trying not to blush. He heard Harper let out a snort which made Miller glare at her over the desk.

"So what's the problem this time?"

“Can’t seem to get my emails, keeps saying its offline.” Miller said with a slight smile, standing up from his chair and allowing Monty to sit down.

Harper kept giving him these not so subtle looks over her computer that Miller is sure Monty must be seeing. Monty ducked down under the computer – probably to connect the Ethernet cable that Miller disconnected right before phoning Monty. Harper took the opportunity to mouth “just ask him out” which made Miller mouth back “I’m trying” with a flail of his arms.

 Monty emerged from under the desk and Harper quickly looked down at her computer and Miller quickly put his arms down by his sides, looking away to the side. “The internet cable was disconnected.” Monty said slowly. “Is something going on? Looking suspiciously between the both of them.

“Nothing.” Miller said quickly.

“Okay that’s it.” Monty said angrily, standing up from the chair. “I know no one can be this thick about computers – I mean earlier this week you asked me in here to get you off task manager! Whatever the joke is, it’s over - I refuse to be part of it.”

“What no, it’s not a joke!” Miller said quickly.

“Then why do you keep calling me in here. I mean at first I thought it was a joke but then you guys have been really nice to me, but then there’s all these looks and sniggers.” Monty practically whined out sounding frustrated and upset.

“Oh God Monty, I swear it’s not a joke. I just really fancy you okay but I couldn’t find it in me to ask you out so I kept on trying to find ways to get you over here and then Harper keeps telling me to ask you out and that’s, well that’s it.”

Monty looked quite shell shocked. “You fancy me?” He asked – going from shocked to a shy grin. Miller just nodded his head. “So maybe instead of breaking your computer all the time maybe we could go for a drink?”

“Yeah.” Miller practically interrupted Monty’s sentence, nodding his head which made Monty giggle slightly.

“Cool, after work?”

“Yeah I’ll come to your desk at finishing time?” Miller said and Monty nodded grinning widely. Monty went to leave before he paused then glancing at Harper he quickly walked up to Miller to give him a peck on the cheek.

“See you later.” Monty said with a bright red blush across his cheeks.

“See you later.” Miller repeated and watched as Monty walked out of the office with a skip in his step.

“Not a word.” He warned Harper who was looking like she was about to explode.


End file.
